


Persistence

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Series: GingerPilot Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Mutual Pining, Party, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: Poe knew he should feel offended on some level. Hux was the type of conceited, aloof sort that he and Finn often rolled their eyes at. The kind of person that drank limited edition whisky in crystal glasses and felt as if they were far above even entertaining conversation with those deemed unworthy.A small smile spread across Poe’s face. Why was it then that Poe couldn’t help but feel hopelessly charmed?a fill for this prompt:Okay so my prompt is a GINGERPILOT one! I need Poe hardcore flirting with Armie/Hux and it’s getting nowhere but he’s surprised when Armie/Hux grabs and kisses him. AU or canon verse is up to you I just need your gingerpilot. I love your gingerpilot.





	Persistence

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly transferring my fics/drabbles from tumblr over to my AO3.  
> Ahh this made me miss writing GingerPilot~

“Hey!” Poe shouted over the pounding music. “Where do you want these?”

“Poe!” Rey rushed towards him, a grin splitting her face. “You made it.” She reached out to grab one of the boxes of beer from under Poe’s arm. “Follow me.”

Poe weaved through the crowd, mumbling apologies as he accidentally elbowed a person or two on the way.

“Wow, your place is packed,” Poe said on a low whistle. He dropped the heavy box on a table, already overflowing with various bottle of booze and plastic cups. “Aren’t these parties usually a bit more low key?”

“Usually,” Rey agreed with a soft laugh. “Rose went a little overboard with the invite list. She figures it’s the first party of senior year so we should start with a bang.”

“She does realize she has four more years of graduate school, at the very least, doesn’t she?” Poe remarked, grabbing a beer from the table and twisting off the top.

“Oh she does.” Rose appeared behind Poe and slung an arm over his shoulder. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes gleamed with mirth. “All the more reason to have fun while I can.”

The music changed and Rose let out a happy squeal. “I love this song!” She grabbed Rey’s arm and pulled her towards the main room. “Come on, let’s dance.”

Rey gave Poe a wave and an apologetic smile before letting herself be dragged away.

Poe grinned and shook his head. He took a long swig of his beer as he scanned the crowd, searching for people he knew. He met the eyes of a few friends, nodding in greeting from across the room but made no move from his comfortable spot by the drinks. He had nearly finished his first beer when a flash of red caught his attention. 

Entering the apartment was a tall young man, one Poe had never seen before–at least not at any of Rey’s gatherings. Poe tried to search his memory, to recall if he had seen him on campus. Poe was certain he would have remembered the red-haired stranger had he caught sight of him before. His ginger locks contrasted beautifully with his pale skin. The man’s cool blue-green eyes scanned the room with barely concealed disdain. His expression was as cold as the ice in his gaze. Sharp cheekbones, raised elegant brows, pink lips pulled into a disapproving, thin line.

Standing behind him was a tall young woman, her pale blue eyes just as frigid as the man she came in with. Her icy blonde hair was artfully styled, falling softly around her face. The only soft part about her. A trickle of recognition had Poe moving purposely across the room and towards the two new arrivals.

“Hey,” he greeted the young woman brightly. “You’re Phasma, right? You took a class last year with Rey?”

Phasma glanced at Poe cooly. “Do I know you?”

“Poe,” he answered cheerfully, holding out a hand. Phasma looked at it suspiciously but made no move to grasp it. “It’s nice to officially meet you,” he continued, his gaze falling on the red-haired man who seemed uninterested in their interaction.

“Mmm,” Phasma hummed noncommittally in Poe’s direction. She turned her attention to the young man she came in with. “Try to have fun, Armie,” she teased. “I’m gonna go grab a drink.”

The man scowled at her retreating back before crossing his arms and glaring at the crowd.

Poe stepped forward. “So, Armie is it?”

“What?” The man snapped at Poe, narrowing his eyes. “No. No one calls me that.”

“Oh.” Poe cleared his throat and tried again. “So, what should I call you?”

“Nothing,” the man replied, crossing his arms even tighter across his chest. His porcelain skin seemed to grow paler under Poe’s scrutiny.

“Um, okay.” Poe chewed his lip. Normally he would take the hint and walk away, but something about the man’s striking eyes, frosty like a lake in winter, that kept his feet glued to the spot. “Well you can call me Poe.”

The young man fixed him with a pointed glare, one that spoke volumes about how little he cared about Poe’s name. Poe, however, did not wilt but stood his ground and met his stern gaze with a confident smile of his own.

The man sighed in defeat and moved to walk away, but not before glancing over his shoulder and muttering, “My name is Hux.”

~*~

After that first party, Poe didn’t expect to see his mystery man, _Hux_ , again. It was to his utter delight when nearly a week later Poe found him sitting outside the campus cafe, sipping on a coffee with a book in hand.

“Hey!” Poe rushed over, a grin on his face.

Hux looked up from his book, his expression uninviting. “Can I help you?”

“It’s Poe. We met at Rey’s party last week.”

Hux’s eyes skated over Poe’s face before they returned to his book. “Did we?” he questioned, turning a page.

“Yeah,” Poe answered. “Mind if I join you?” Poe asked, sitting beside Hux on the bench before he could answer.

Hux took another slow sip from his steaming paper cup. “It’s public property, I can’t really stop you.”

“Right,” Poe responded with a soft chuckle. He played with the hem of his shirt, wildly thinking of how to engage Hux into some sort of conversation. Poe didn’t like to think of himself as cocky, but usually a few charming smiles and the object of his attention would quickly become interested in at least chatting. The icy man beside him was certainly something of a challenge. “So…what are you reading?”

“You wouldn’t know it,” Hux replied shortly, his gaze never leaving the pages of his book.

“I might,” Poe protested. “I could be an avid reader for all you know.”

Hux finally lifted his gaze from the book. “You’re here on a sports scholarship. I highly doubt you’ve read _The Genealogy of Morals_.”

“Okay,” Poe admitted. “I haven’t read _that_ book, but…” Sudden realization hit Poe. “Wait, how did you know I have a sports scholarship?”

Hux’s shoulders stiffened and his pale cheeks flushed a lovely shade of pink. “I didn’t,” he said quickly, sounding a bit flustered. “I can just tell your type.” He closed his book with a snap and swiftly stood up. “I have to go.”

Poe watched wordlessly as Hux hurried off.

~*~

“Hey,” Poe began, handing Rey a bag of chips, “do you know if Hux is coming tonight?”

“Who?” Rey asked distractedly, ripping the bag open and pouring its contents into a large plastic bowl.

“Hux,” Poe repeated. “You know, Phasma’s friend.”

Rey shook her head and shrugged apologetically. “I don’t really know her friends. To be honest I was surprised she showed up last time. We’ve always worked well together on projects but she’s often complained about how energetic my friends are.”

“We aren’t that energetic,” Poe protested. His words were quickly followed by a loud commotion as Finn entered the apartment and Rose tackled him to the ground with a happy squeal.

“You were saying?” Rey asked with a laugh.

Poe chuckled under his breath and grabbed a beer from the counter, leaving the kitchen to join the rest of the party. He made the rounds, saying hi to friends and making small talk, but his gaze kept moving back towards the door.

It was nearly an hour later, and Poe was ready to give up all hope, when he heard a familiar voice.

“This apartment is far too small to accommodate this many people,” Hux’s cold comment cut through the voices in the crowd.

“It’s a party, Hux,” Phasma replied. “What did you expect?”

Poe turned quickly, his heart pounding against his chest. He swiftly located Hux, standing near a wall and leaning as far away as possible from the crowd.

“Still,” Hux muttered bitterly. “And the music is abhorrent. Who chose this?”

“It is pretty bad,” Phasma agreed. “But hey, free booze!”

“That’s hardly an incentive,” Hux sniffed.

Phasma fixed him with a long stare. “You didn’t have to tag along you know.”

Hux gave Phasma a dirty look but pressed his lips together and said no more. Poe took the opportunity to jump in.

“Hey!” Poe greeted them with a big smile. “It’s great to see you both again.”

Phasma raised a brow. “Who are you?”

“We met–”

“Yeah, sure,” Phasma interrupted, walking away with a wave of her hand.

“Wow,” Poe laughed, scratching the back of his head and turning towards Hux. “Is she always so friendly?”

“You caught her on a good day,” Hux replied with a small smile. The expression changed his entire face and Poe found himself staring, enchanted. The smile faded and Hux’s brows furrowed together. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” Poe responded bashfully. “You have a really nice smile.” Unexpectedly, the compliment caused Hux to scowl and he narrowed his cold eyes. The silence between them grew, becoming awkward and uncomfortable. Poe shifted nervously on his feet. “So, you come to parties often?”

“Seriously?” Hux taunted. “That’s the small talk you’re going to open with?”

Poe frowned into his drink. “Well, we can talk about something else. Did you want to discuss Nietzsche’s theories?”

Hux, seemingly in spite of himself, smiled again. “Nietzsche? Don’t tell me you went ahead and actually read _The Genealogy of Morals_?”

Poe ran his fingers through his hair and reluctantly admitted, “Well, no. But I did read the wikipedia article about it.”

“Figures,” Hux scoffed, but there was no real bite to it. His eyes even seemed to glint with something playful. Poe’s heart lifted at the sight.

The quiet between them this time was less uncomfortable and Poe, feeling bold, moved a little closer. Hux’s gaze was wary but he didn’t step away.

“I’m glad you came,” Poe said honestly, eyes fixed on Hux’s face.

“This isn’t really my scene,” Hux said in response, crossing his arms and looking at the crowd with thinly veiled disgust.

“Yeah, I gathered that.” He offered Hux a warm smile. “But it might grow on you,” he added.

“I doubt it,” Hux huffed.

“Give it a try, you’ll see,” Poe insisted. He reached over to a nearby table and grabbed a beer. “Do you want a drink?” Poe offered, holding out the bottle.

Hux glanced at the offered beverage dubiously, before shaking his head. “No.”

“Oh, okay.” Poe placed the beer back down on the table. “I guess you don’t drink?”

“Not that,” Hux sneered disdainfully.

Poe opened his mouth to reply but Hux turned away and made his way to the other side of the room. Poe knew he should feel offended on some level. Hux was the type of conceited, aloof sort that he and Finn often rolled their eyes at. The kind of person that drank limited edition whisky in crystal glasses and felt as if they were far above even entertaining conversation with those deemed unworthy.

A small smile spread across Poe’s face. Why was it then that Poe couldn’t help but feel hopelessly charmed?

~*~

Poe soon discovered the days Hux sat outside the campus cafe. He wasn’t following him or anything; Poe wasn’t some obsessed stalker. No, it was natural that he would figure it out when he began to go there everyday himself. For the coffee, of course–Poe loved his caffeine.

It was Tuesday afternoon and Poe already had a huge smile in place as he bounded towards the bench.

“So,” Poe asked, taking a seat beside Hux, “What are we reading today?”

“ _We_ aren’t reading anything,” Hux responded, eyes never leaving his book.

Poe moved closer, trying to peer over Hux’s shoulder and get a better look at the pages. “Small font, looks interesting,” Poe remarked.

Hux shut the book and set it aside with a heavy sigh. “What do you want?”

“Nothing,” Poe insisted. “Your company for a bit might be nice, though.”

Hux’s cheeks stained pink but his expression remained cool. “I prefer solitude.”

“Yeah, I gathered that.” Poe let out a self deprecating laugh. “I thought maybe I could persuade you otherwise though.”

Hux raised an eyebrow, amusement flickering in his eyes before it was quickly chased away. “I highly doubt that.”

“Fine,” Poe sighed, defeat coloring his voice. “I’ll leave you be. Can I at least buy you an other coffee before I go?” Poe asked, gesturing towards the cafe behind them.

“I’ll pass,” Hux said wryly. “Their coffee is atrocious.”

“Really?” Poe asked, his lips tugging into a smile. “Why are you here every week then?”

Hux’s face flushed again and he quickly averted his eyes. He grabbed his book and flipped it open. “I like to get away from the noise of the dorms and read outside…alone.”

“Right,” Poe said on a slow exhale. His heart dropped and his stomach twisted. “Sorry to bother you again.”

Hux’s knuckled were white as they gripped the edges of his book tightly. Poe’s gaze flicked over Hux longingly one last time before he got up and walked away.

~*~

Poe was a determined man, a confident man, but even he knew when to admit defeat. Hux, with his sharp wit, striking eyes, gorgeous looks and heart-stopping smile was just not into him. That was fine, Poe could move on.

He hardly knew the guy, not really. He just was utterly infatuated from first sight, completely consumed with the desire to learn more about him, to get beneath the icy surface and discover what mysteries existed below.

So, with a great amount of restraint, Poe stopped camping outside the cafe for his weekly Hux sightings. However, it hardly helped him forget the contemptuous, red-haired beauty.

“Earth to Poe.” Rey waved her hands in front of Poe’s face. “Can you help please?”

Poe shook his head clear of his muddled thoughts and focused back to the present. “Sorry, sorry. What do you need?”

Rey laughed good-naturedly and handed him a string of lights. “Just hold this end and unravel them slowly as I hang them up.”

Poe did as asked, glancing around the room as Finn helped Rose set out snacks and drinks on a long table. He resolved to have a good time tonight. Rey’s annual _Winter is Coming_ party was one of his favorites. He refused to let his current obsession distract him.

By the time the party was in full swing Poe was having a decent time, mostly. He had a slight buzz from the two cups of punch Rose made (he was happy to remain ignorant of what exactly was in her mystery punch) and had a dozen conversations with friends he hadn’t had time to catch up with in weeks. He was fine, really. Mostly.

That was until Hux walked in.

Longing flooded his veins as his eyes met Hux’s across the room. He was just as beautiful as ever; golden-red hair gleaming in the low light, sharp cheekbones and pursed lips, those cold, blue-green eyes, staring right back at him.

Like the ocean at high tide, Poe’s feet moved of their own accord and gravitated towards him.

“Hey,” Poe said, his heart in his throat.

“Hello,” Hux replied coolly.

“No Phasma this time?” Poe asked, mentally berating himself for the stupid question. Why did he always lose the ability to properly make conversation around Hux?

Hux’s eyes narrowed. “No. I’m perfectly capable of attending parties on my own.”

“Right,” Poe nodded. “Of course you are…” Poe cleared his throat and tried again. “So, it’s been a while, huh?”

“Yes, it has,” Hux agreed. His eyes were unreadable as they met Poe’s. “I take it you found a cure for your caffeine addiction?” A lock of ginger hair fell across Hux’s face and he swept it back slowly with his long, elegant fingers.

“Huh?” Poe asked, distracted as he carefully watched the movement.

“Never mind,” Hux muttered, moving away from the door and towards a fairly empty corner of the apartment.

Poe, helpless, followed.

“You look really nice tonight,” Poe said when Hux stopped and leaned against the wall. He took in Hux’s form-fitting jeans and navy blue sweater. The dark color made his skin glow in contrast. “I mean, you always look good, of course,” Poe continued, unable to stop. “But, wow, you look really great tonight.”

Hux crossed his arms over his chest, in his usual defensive posture, and peered thoughtfully at Poe. “Why did you stop coming to the cafe?” he asked.

“Oh, I–” Poe stopped and started again. “I felt bad, always bugging you. I didn’t want you to feel…I don’t know. Like I was forcing my company on you or whatever.”

“You’re an idiot,” Hux scoffed.

Poe’s face burned hotly and he returned Hux’s cool stare with fervor. “That’s a little uncalled for,” Poe protested, hurt twisting in his stomach and spreading to his chest. “I mean, I gave you your space, didn’t I?”

Hux shook his head, his lips curving into a small smile. “Who said I wanted space?”

“You did!” Poe exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

“Idiot,” Hux repeated, grabbing Poe’s hands in his own.

“What are–”

Poe’s words were swiftly cut off by Hux’s lips. He had a moment of pure shock, freezing him in place before he positively melted into the kiss. Hux’s mouth was soft and submissive, his lips parting to allow Poe’s tongue to sweep inside. The wet heat made Poe’s knees weak and his fingers sunk into Hux’s soft locks to hold himself steady. Hux made a faint noise, somewhere between a gasp and a moan and Poe felt himself unmade all over again. He moved to further deepen the kiss but Hux took a step back. His cheeks were flushed, eyes a bit glassy, and lips slightly swollen. He looked perfect.

Poe searched wildly for the right words to say, something to match this incredible and delicate moment. “Good party, huh?”

_Damn._

Hux laughed, his face brightened by the rare action. His eyes shone with amusement. “Shut up,” he muttered.

“Make me,” Poe challenged.

Hux leaned forward again and did just that.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Kudos/Comments = <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: [mugglelissa](https://mugglelissa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
